Lock and Key
by FreakyLittlePixie
Summary: What does it take to open up? To let out all pent up secrets and frustrations? Isabella Swan is in for the shock of her life when she finds out all it really takes is a little trust and a key by the name of, Edward. AH.


Prologue:

_It's just us against the world, looking at all or nothing; babe it's you and I._

_

* * *

_

It stood on the desk beside my computer, taunting me. It was begging for its crisp clean page to be filled with ink. Like those pages were in the Sahara and putting pen to paper would quench its thirst. My mother had given me this journal last summer before I came to Forks claiming it was a 'dream journal'. Renée was always into things like that, being flighty and spiritual is her thing. I don't get the point of its use, really. For me, sleep is something my body rarely experiences, and nothing worth wild ever happens when I do dream. Hell, nothing really fantastic happened to me in real life for that matter.

My life pretty much consisted of listening to music and reading books. Poetry and literature, said to quench the mind and soul, it has the power to tear things apart. Both containing words- scratch that; classical contains emotion- words can do everything from breaking a heart to preserving and learning.

It's rather quite funny how that works…. Everything in life has its pros and cons whether you're making a life or death decision or taking the elevator instead of the stairs. Life in its entirety has just about a zillion different cons, but the major one? You're born, you live life (whether it be bad or not), then you die.

Poof! Gone. Just like that. It could happen long term or in the blink of an eye. Your whole world could stop In your living room or on the middle of the street. You can be surrounded by love, or surrounded by your fame, riches and expensive things.

It's like the saying: "No one dies a virgin, life screws us all." Life does screw us all over. It does it deed numerous times, in fact. Backwards, upside down, and sideways twice over.

Life plagues everyone, whether it is the homeless man wanting food at night or the multimillionaire living in a pent house just a block away having a feast. Someone once said that you could have it all, yet not have anything. What does the multimillionaire really have that the homeless man doesn't? Privilege.

It renders me speechless how some try to get things accomplished in their lives. Anything from stealing, to murder, to just playing the upper hand of cards. When the choice is in your playing field, it's not so hard to decide anymore.

Teachers and parents teach children to strive to excel from a young age. The pressure is always there, who's going to win that game of hide and seek? Who will come out on top in that game of tag. Better yet, who will understand everything thrown at them like a curve ball?

Yes, cheesy baseball connection. But, that's what life is: you don't see it till it's coming or already hit you square in the face. Suddenly, your clear as glass fantasy life comes crashing down from its high pedestal. Everything starts to spiral out of control and the glass gets foggy; shattered. Friends that swore would always be there suddenly disappear leaving you to fend for yourself, alone and helpless.

Your life is just a bunch of scrambled numbers from the math equation you could never figure out. You know the answer but you just can't seem to solve the statement correctly. Better yet, it's your locker combination when you're running late for class and all the twists and turns just don't make sense.

You wait and you wait, but it usually doesn't pay off. I've been waiting for years, for someone to tell me what I'm doing wrong, to be there, to care. After all of this waiting I've finally found my spare key to my lock... now the task is to be able to be let opened.

* * *

** AN: Short indeed but it's only a prologue, so don't worry... things will get longer. I hope. ;) **

**Obviously when it comes to grammar and punctuation I'm not the best. If anyone would like to be a beta that would be great. I'm not as depressed as wee Bella up there! Haha, no seriously, I'm a very talkative person and I get along easily with pretty much anyone. So, are there any hands up in the air? :D **

**Cyber cookies (or a caring Edward who gets Emoella out of her depressive shell.), to the first person who can tell me what the quote at the beginning of the is. :) **

**I want to hear what you think! Or read what you think, REVIEW! =]**


End file.
